


Love is a dog from hell

by CecileEatsMelon



Series: Little Saint (ABO) [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CecileEatsMelon/pseuds/CecileEatsMelon
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Series: Little Saint (ABO) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849567
Kudos: 5





	Love is a dog from hell

**＊ABO**

**＊黑道**

**‧Mad Dog**

羅渽民被稱為「瘋狗」以前，還是個文文靜靜的男生。國中以後他轉到了另一間公立學校，安安份份過日子。彼時父母雙亡帶給他的衝擊尚未復原，親戚也因為他雙親的關係而不敢接養他，因此就由黃仁俊的父親暫時收留他，還花錢請了專門一對一的諮商幫他治療。組裡的人聽到他父母是被敵對幫派害死的，不免也生起同情心，況且要多養他一個也不是那麼難。

班上對他有興趣的人很多，但真正敢接近的人很少。只有李帝努，在生物課分組作業時找上他。

『欸，下課要去打球嗎？』李帝努上課時一點都不專心，都在跟他聊籃球和電玩；對他有極大好奇心，但不多說不多問，這份恰到好處的距離感讓羅渽民感到輕鬆。學校有了好友、心理諮商也上了軌道、組裡的前輩們開始訓練他防身術，在偶然的一次會議上看見了黃仁俊，生活找回了樣子，漸漸他也不再那麼壓抑自己。

而一旦放鬆後，他性子裡的那股野也就慢慢鑽漏出來。他第一次嚇著組裡那些見過世面的大哥大姐們，只是在路上見了霸凌身障者的Alpha高三生們，就把人拖到暗巷裡扇耳光，嚇得人家連求饒都不敢。問他為什麼下手這麼重，他說不知道，可是他們太過份了，他也就停不下來。那時他壓根還沒分化，就是一個普通的高中新生而已，說直接點就是個乳臭未乾的孩子。

父母還在世的時候，媽媽時常帶著他去教會捐款，路上見到行乞的也一定會把零錢都掏出來。媽媽不明說這是為善，只是以行動告訴他。羅渽民也在這樣的潛移默化中成長，就算家裡狀況越來越糟、債台高築，他仍然對世界抱有希望，希望有一天會有神蹟。

結果沒有神蹟，只有黑幫之間尋仇，巧合地、機緣地，救他脫離苦海，掉入另一個泥淖裡。

就算爸媽不說他也知道那是不好的，可是他沒辦法，走到這一步了，他走不下去，也有人拖著他走。羅渽民聽聞親戚都不願意碰這件事，怕被牽扯進去，反而是那個「剛好」來到他們家的黑道把他帶回去，無條件做他的監護人，供他食衣住行和學業。頭兩年，羅渽民都是渾渾噩噩地度過。他沒辦法想像自己未來的樣子，感覺自己已經踏入了回不去的籠中。

他還以為黃仁俊就是汙點裡唯一的白，俗套地說，是朵出淤泥而不染的蓮花。太天真地忘記了一件事，蓮花的根始終與淤泥糾纏。但那不打緊，完全不要緊，那都是比較出來的。他的黃仁俊在這群十惡不赦絕對會下地獄的人裡，仍然是個小天使，是位可愛的聖人。

黃仁俊不是沒聽過羅渽民為了身障者爆打高中生的事蹟。可當時的他一心想跟黑道劃清界線，才不想理會羅渽民那種會情緒失控的人。長輩們說不是呀，他平時真的很乖的，只是那天好奇怪，才知道原來這孩子一直都在壓抑自己。最近組內開會，老大也帶上他，讓他熟悉、練習。問他，怎麼逼釘子戶遷走？他說如果是個好人就拿錢請他走，如果是個壞人，就每天敲走一塊磚，直到他們家崩塌。這也沒什麼，甚至可以說是可笑，但老大沒有笑他，只問他還有更多想法嗎？

羅渽民看見始終低頭玩手機的黃仁俊，只有那幾分鐘，抬起頭來聽他說話，心裡早就空了，什麼想法都沒有。就劃出一個大大的笑容，說，沒有耶，釘子戶再怎麼討人厭，都比不上用暴力逼走他們的黑道啊。

簡直就像是踢館。有人壓住他的肩膀，要他住嘴，同時也是暗示他別想在這找死。可黃仁俊聽了之後，不小心漏了一個只有氣音的笑聲。在場只有他的父親與羅渽民注意到。

『你這孩子不遑多讓。』

這樣算是得到認可了吧。資深的前輩們讀出老大的心思，也將他看作是株可以培養的幼苗，開始帶他見識大大小小的場面，讓他熟悉。就算他吐了好多次，他們還是得逼他習慣，因為這就是他以後的生活。羅渽民問，黑道的小孩也是看這長大的嗎？

『當然啊，大哥的三個兒子都是這樣過來的，最小的那個也不例外。』前輩說，『開會時你可沒這麼弱，不是還很有氣勢地說黑道更討厭嗎？』

『那是因為……可是他看起來不像，』羅渽民遲疑地說，『他看起來不像，壞人。看起來，很乖啊。』

聽他說黃仁俊乖，前輩們聳聳肩，不予置評。因為黃仁俊的確不是壞人，也很乖，但客觀而言，絕對算不上什麼正常人。

羅渽民說這話的原因也不為什麼，只因為他這四年多來都追逐著黃仁俊的身影跑。那人不理他，他也不急；不看他，也不惱；偶爾給個微笑，就樂得飛上天。那是什麼？他也不知道，但組裡的某位大姊說你這樣一定是戀愛了吧，是的吧。太明顯了，那群男人看不出來，但我懂。

真的嗎？真的是戀愛嗎？羅渽民摸著自己的臉頰，感覺越來越燒、越來越燙。

那之後羅渽民在學校不再把自己關起來，全身噴發著詭異迷人的氣味，搞得有些女孩子心癢癢，就連李帝努都不太能適應。

『帝努耶，』

『幹嘛？』

『你會不會有一天，知道某件事之後，就覺得看什麼都跟以前不同了？』

『嗯？』

『我好像喜歡上一個人了，』羅渽民說，『感覺世界都變了，每天都是暈眩的。』

『白癡嗎。』李帝努大笑。

**‧I need some sweets now**

黃仁俊從意識到自己是黑道家族之子後，便立志當個（表面上的）普通人。他在求學過程中從來不讓那些穿黑西裝、滿身刺青的哥哥們開黑頭車接他，常常都是自己搭大眾捷運上下學，偶爾才肯讓組裡少數面目較和善的伯伯接送。

上了大學之後，也只肯讓羅渽民接。在大家眼裡就是男友的愛心接駁，沒人會想到黑道那去，儘管羅渽民外出都是穿全黑的西裝也沒人起疑。當然，在學校方面，除了不讓黃仁俊不小心殺掉欺負他的同學外，家裡人也是一律不插手、不干涉、不過問，只要小兒子說一句「不要管我」，所有人都會識相地閉上嘴。這也造成了反面效果，比如說，學業上有什麼困擾或是疑惑，跟家人講了也難以被理解。

因此最高學歷只到高中的羅渽民成了他的最佳苦水機。儘管兩人的經歷不大相同，至少羅渽民和他同齡、在相似的環境長大、疼他、會盡力理解他說的話，黃仁俊時不時在學校受了點氣就在聊天室裡轟炸羅渽民，就算對方正在辦事談判時也是。這脾氣就跟不定時炸彈一樣，漏接了就會被炸個五雷轟頂，即便是鐵打的羅渽民也會怕。要是黃仁俊生氣了，他回家就有得受；回家有得受，就表示接下來的日子不會好過。有時聽他的小年糕講以前的事，心裡都酸酸的，也恨自己為何不早點鼓起勇氣找黃仁俊說話，說不定可以替他減輕點負擔。

小學時家長會爸媽穿得極其華豔來參加，還拎著一卡不知裝著什麼東西但滿滿腥臭味的皮箱，老師皮繃緊了牙齒打顫談他的在學表現；國中時忘記帶水彩盒，打電話請人送來，居然兩個彪形大漢戴深黑墨鏡來，恭恭敬敬地奉上他的水彩，那之後大家都傳言黃仁俊是黑道的小孩，三年裡沒幾個人敢接近他；高中時刻意找了間基督教學校，每天在十字架和經文的淨化下心情都好了起來，忘掉家裡那些腥風血雨，沒想到吃穿太好，硬是比學校裡的中產小孩們再高上好幾等，就被小混混盯上了，成天都在騷擾欺負他，一氣之下差點把小混混們燒了。這下真的是跳進黃河洗不清，大家都知道黃仁俊是家裡是黑道了。

『都沒人要跟我當朋友，』講到這段回憶時，那些委屈的、不甘的、惱怒的心情一下湧上，聲音也不自覺染上哭腔，『而且還說我一定都到處勒索人，或是去風化場所廝混，才沒有！我下課就回家讀書了！誰有那個時間啊！』

羅渽民也不曉得為什麼，明明是窩在沙發上看鬼片，想趁機揩黃仁俊的油，卻變成開導大會。不過就算是開導大會也可以，至少有好好看電影。因為黃仁俊從頭到尾都假借拿零食、餵小狗吃飯一堆理由離開座位，想來是不敢看了。他好不容易才用手腿拴住黃仁俊，說這片子也是網路租的，不看太浪費，對方才肯就範。那時他的手傷剛好，兩人剛成番，但因為沒有正常情侶前面那些認識、培養、熟悉彼此喜好和地雷區的過程；可說他們對彼此不熟又不對，他們暗中窺探彼此許久，只是到了這時才重見光明。

偏偏電影演到中段時，一直遭受霸凌的主角終於對爸媽說出實情，黃仁俊也許是受到感召，想起以前的事，用一種可以轉移注意力的方式說從前在學校的不快。在他印象中，黃仁俊都比他早一步回到「公司」。他下課還拉著好友一起去鬼混，不到晚餐時間不回去，負責煮飯的大哥們把他call煩了才甘願走。反倒是黃仁俊，規規矩矩地四點一到，就搭地鐵回去，偶爾也就去書店翻翻書，跟李東赫一起吃個飯什麼。

話說回來，羅渽民記得那個李東赫。以前黃仁俊身邊沒什麼朋友，只有一個固定的人會出現，就是家裡開一間韓式料理餐館的李東赫。高中時還沒分化二次性別，唯恐那個李東赫會是個Alpha，他曾經拉著李帝努一起到他們家餐館探查敵情。但一餐下來只記得海鮮大醬湯很好喝，以後要再來光顧，都忘記觀察人家了。幸好是個Omega，跟黃仁俊一樣。對他沒有威脅可言。

『就只有東赫當我朋友，』黃仁俊吸吸鼻子，繼續說：『我有跟你說過嗎？他們家是開餐廳的，我常常去他們家吃飯。』

『喔──我知道。』羅渽民說。

『你知道？』

不好。

『我是說，』他改口，『這樣啊。』

幸好鬼出來了，嚇得黃仁俊縮成一團狂罵髒話。他去探查敵情的事才沒曝光。而且最棒的是晚上睡覺時黃仁俊還緊緊貼著他。

**‧Snotty babe**

今天去接黃仁俊時不對勁。

羅渽民想，應該不是天氣的關係吧，雖然現在狂風暴雨，但他可是直接把車開進來無視警告停在文學院門口的了。還下車撐開黑色大傘迎接黃仁俊的到來，為的就是不讓一滴雨水滴到黃仁俊身上。

車上空調開足，不冷淡足以沖掉水氣。連上藍芽後放歌，想讓那張飄著烏雲的臉放鬆一點，可從車窗倒影看見的是依然皺眉的黃仁俊。

「仁俊啊，」

「嗯？」

「肚子餓嗎？」

「嗯……還好。」

「要吃上次那間可麗餅嗎？有水蜜桃和香蕉的。」

「不要……」

「那就要直接回你家了喔。」

「喔……」

雖然黃仁俊平日有課住宿舍，但一到周五就自動往羅渽民的租屋處跑，父親看不下去，規定他一個月至少回家住五天以上。但羅渽民猜黃仁俊不開心的原因應該不是這個。

黃仁俊家住十九樓，一個不高也不低的樓層，電梯裡播放著舒服的音樂，操作人員挺直身板，直直望向電梯按鍵，堅決不侵犯他人隱私，無視後面摟摟抱抱的兩人。羅渽民看黃仁俊一直悶悶不樂，一路上都是低氣壓，看了他也不好受。他越過電梯操作人員按下隨便一樓，出了電梯後，牽著黃仁俊到緊急通道的樓梯去。

一步一步踏在地毯上是無聲的足音，在樓梯間裡黃仁俊忽然嗚咽一聲，沒忍住哭了出來。

看他哭也不慌張，不如說哭出來還好一點。黃仁俊哭都是小小聲地哭，像隻負傷的小貓一樣躲起來，要聽到他一直吸鼻子了才會知道原來他在哭。流淚又咬著下唇，整張臉都皺起來了。羅渽民用手抹掉他慷慨落下的眼淚，附在他耳邊問怎麼了。

「……實習沒上，」黃仁俊說，「……我問老師為什麼，他說，因為我很少，很少參與班上的公眾事務……這也是評分標準之一……有其他更適合的人……」

「沒上會影響畢業嗎？」羅渽民沒上大學，也不懂這些，每次黃仁俊遇到大學的問題時他也只能盡可能地閉嘴，多說多惹事。

「……是不會……」黃仁俊聲音裡的哭腔漸漸轉濃，繼續說，「……可是這樣顯得我很失敗，沒有工作能力一樣……我只是比較少參加，又不是沒參加……」

「唉呀，我們仁俊哪需要那種爛標準的肯定，以你的能力才不怕咧，幹嘛管他呢，我們目標放更遠嘛。」

「可是我就沒上啊……」

「因為他們怕沒辦法應付你呀，你這麼聰明，你進去他們就會被發現很笨了呀。」

「什麼鬼……講得好像我是什麼天才一樣，」黃仁俊嘴裡還在嘟噥，臉上的陰鬱倒是散了一點，「不要用你的袖子擦啦上面有血……」

羅渽民蹲地雙手後擺，示意他上來。

「這裡十三樓耶。」黃仁俊看著數字牌說。

「唉呀就上來嘛。」

幸好今天沒揹什麼書，黃仁俊想。他忘記對於Alpha而言這點重量根本不算什麼，況且他自己體重還低於Omega的平均值。他們一階一階往上爬，黃仁俊緊緊環住他，小聲抱怨實習沒上的事，羅渽民不懂那些，偶爾也才回一、兩句。講到最後黃仁俊自己先打住，在羅渽民側頸親一下，然後把自己埋起來。

「我喜歡你。」黃仁俊說。

「謝謝，我也超級喜歡你。」羅渽民說。

「要是被我爸看到這張臉，一定又會認為你做了什麼對不起我的事。」

「你還在生上次他要揍我的氣啊？」

「哪有人先入為主以為你出軌的？都沒找到機會罵他……正好那可以當吵架用的資本。」黃仁俊說，「羅渽民，後天早上要馬上來接我，回家。」

**‧Pregnancy Guidelines**

產科醫師是外科密醫中本悠太介紹的，據說叫董思成，在Omega男性產夫之間頗富盛名。會介紹董思成給黃仁俊不外乎是：一，黃仁俊是個Omega；二，董思成是中本悠太好不容易追到手的男朋友。

先忽略掉第二個，董思成的名聲還是挺響亮的。口碑相傳、網路分享四處都有，要指名董思成還不一定能排上，這時候第二個重點就派上用場了，黃家一幫人幾乎都是給中本悠太經手的，給人家做足了生意，桃李相報，中本悠太就請（哀求）董思成排個時間給黃仁俊了。

黃仁俊也不是太年輕，二十四歲也都發育足了，所以身體機能這一點沒什麼擔心；比較令人擔憂的是他太瘦，不管羅渽民餵多少都沒用，也帶去全身檢查過了沒任何問題。既然都做到這地步了，沒問題就是沒問題，黃仁俊也不再多管，照樣吃照樣養大肚裡的胎。不得不說羅渽民的廚藝進步相當多，以前是還可以，現在是可以直接出師了。要是以後想金盆洗手開間店一定天天高朋滿座。有時煮多了就分給朴志晟消化掉，朴志晟又拿去進貢給鍾辰樂。在吃的、睡的、用的方面，黃仁俊一點也不缺，只缺一個冷靜的伴侶而已。

對此羅渽民解釋說是因為仁俊都故作冷靜，所以他適當地幫他發洩這些焦慮。

「故作個屁，」黃仁俊嗤之以鼻，說，「我一直都很冷靜，才不像你成天哇哇叫的，不過摸到胎動就差點哭。」

「他在你肚子裡，你每天都能感覺到啊！」羅渽民反駁道，「如果他今天在我肚子裡說不定我就跟你一樣冷靜。」

「好，你現在就拿去，拿去，我看你治不治得了這小王八。」黃仁俊一個不爽，壓到他身上拽他肩膀，讓他快把肚子裡的小魔王拿走。這孩子明明平時都很好的，又乖巧又貼心，爹地吃什麼都好好吸收，念故事放古典樂還會輕踢一下表示回應，偏偏聞到羅渽民的咖啡味就惹得黃仁俊想吐。懷孕最初到最後，黃仁俊口味變化不大、也沒有對太多食物過敏，就只有咖啡不行，連在路上聞到都想吐，偏偏首爾是個五步一家咖啡廳的城市。

害他現在只能喝茶。連吃點咖啡糖都不行。

「上床可以，咖啡不行，什麼鬼，」黃仁俊不打他了，改為躺在沙發上踢羅渽民，「你看看你兒子是什麼德性，可以允許那種事，只不過是個咖啡卻讓我一直吐。」

「我……我哪知道，」羅渽民說，「說不定是因為我們做那種事可以讓他見到爸爸……」

「你再說一次。」黃仁俊又踢他一腳。

「沒有，什麼都沒說，不敢。」

說是這麼說，晚上還是讓寶寶見爸爸了。

懷孕小手冊上寫的，只要醫生判斷胎兒穩定，可以正常行房。羅渽民就天天挾著醫囑，說來吧今天也一家團圓。黃仁俊罵他噁心變態也沒用，因為下半夜一樣被幹得哀哀叫，把床單噴濕一大片，鐵證如山，說不爽也不行。

End.


End file.
